Inadapted Necessity
by KrystalFlower
Summary: Porque Izaya no puede admitirlo. Y shizuo lo sabe.  En Ikebukuro de manera extraña, los futuros de la gente se entrelazan. Es una necesidad, una necesidad de ambos que simplemente, el resto no comprende. Shizaya Shonen-ai.


¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Quería agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi fanfic "They Say". Les respondería… pero como no tiene continuación, no tenía espacio para.

Esto es realmente un "Song-fic" o al menos, se me encendió la ampolleta mientras oía la canción "Lost Story" De Miku (Pero covereada por Akiakane, quisiera yo cantar asi xD)

Un nuevo Shizaya ~ bueno, hasta que me llegue la inspiración para algo de Brawl o de 07 Ghost…

Aviso, que es bastante angst (espero no haya sido muy OOC) . Y contiene **SHONEN – AI** (Relación chico x chico, si no te gusta, por favor, click en la flecha y abstente de leer . Cumplí con avisarte)

Antes de que pregunten… lo siento chicas, no hay yaoi esta vez xD solo shonen ai… pero prometo traerles un "postrecito" cuando tenga tiempo ¿bien? –guiño- (y no, no estaba ni estoy deprimida cuando escribi esto xD)

Disclaimer: Durarara! (DRRR) no me pertenece de ninguna forma, su trama es exclusivo trabajo de Ryohgo Narita y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre esta. Es mera ficción de una fan de esta genial serie.

**Inadapted Necessity**

"**Si a las palabras sin sentido… llamas ****felicidad**

… **Entonces, sácame de este mundo"**

Un día más, uno de muchos otros que le parecían iguales. Una rutina que ya llegaba a ser más que eso, una mera costumbre, tan habitual como el respirar. Incluso la reflexión parecía ser ya un deja vu del día a día, ya no parecía tener la misma atracción de antes. Prever lo previsible no era divertido en lo absoluto.

Soltó un bufido, su expresión de clara molestia mientras al fin el semáforo había dignado a ponerse en tonalidad verdosa y él teniendo que seguir mezclado y empujado por esa estampida de gente, el pelinegro avanzó con una mueca que contenía asco y molestia en ella; que intentaba disimular de la mejor forma posible. Sus rasgos, tan comunes en los asiáticos, mientras que él era una persona _única_ . Una oveja negra en el rebaño de blancas.

_**Orihara Izaya es una persona especialmente **__**envidiosa.**_

En cada esquina que veía, la normalidad de ellos solía ser su diversión, examinándolos con los mismos ojos de un curioso científico que contempla con análisis y sorna una granja de hormigas dentro de un cubículo de cristal. Obstaculizando su camino a propósito, atento a sus reacciones.

"Una ambigüedad que sólo podía verse en los humanos". Pensó con un deje de gracia al ver en la siguiente esquina un par de estudiantes de uniforme negro tomados de la mano, con miradas que se podrían categorizar como "de cariño". En la acera del frente, una pareja también de estudiantes, solo que con uniforme rojo discutiendo.

Si, la línea entre dos situaciones tan contrarias era muy fina. De un simple corte, el amor pasa a ser odio, la amistad a rivalidad, la humildad a codicia. ¿El motivo? ¿Por qué solo los humanos son aquellos castigados con tal inestabilidad en vez de una plenitud continua?.

Porque sienten, y porque piensan. La_ peor_ combinación de la naturaleza.

Izaya chistó su lengua, sus ojos destilando una aprobación no verbal pero perfectamente palpable. Al cruzar la acera calle en el paso de peatones, los papeles son invertidos en un encuentro fugaz.

"¡Ryota! ¿¡Que haces tomado del brazo con ella?"

"¿¡K-Kamishira? ¡No es lo que crees! "– El chico empujó a la joven de seifuku negro, que hasta ese instante había estado tomada del brazo del mencionado, tan solo devolviéndole una mirada furiosa y decepcionada.

"¿Ryota…kun? Tenias una novia y aún asi…aún asi…"- los hombros de la joven habían comenzado a convulsionar mientras bajaba la cabeza en un intento de esconder sus lágrimas.

"¡Bastardo…¿¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA OLVIDAR TAN RÁPIDO A MI HERMANA?"– Rugió esta vez el chico del uniforme rojo, dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara.

Dando una última mirada a su obra de arte, el joven titiritero cerró su celular de tapa, tan solo le había hecho un favor a la chica _¿Verdad…?._

Ah, y quebrar esa pequeña línea… es la especialidad de Orihara Izaya.

Se acomodó la maleta sobre uno de sus hombros y apresuró el paso, tendría que atravesar el parque de Hibiya si no quería llegar tarde al Raira.

_**Orihara Izaya es una persona especialmente **__**egoísta.**_

Casualmente había oído decir a alguien, a quien en esos instantes no pudo recordar, el porqué el terror al futuro, porque el misterio que envuelve lo que pasará después parece ser tan atrayente y temerario a la vez.

"Futuro"… Aquella palabra no producía más que un bufido de molestia en el pelinegro. Cosas como destino, futuro, e incluso Dios, eran completamente innecesarias. No había -para él - simplemente una manera de que pudiera ni relacionar que algo –o alguien- premeditara su vida, sus encuentros.

¿Cómo podría seguir _jugando_ con sus frágiles marionetas si no podía siquiera controlarse a si mismo? El joker no se permitía tales libertades.

…_Porque el único que puede reírse del destino que ha trazado, es él._

Siempre sabía cómo comenzarían los días, era la parte invariable de una ecuación imposible y que no podría jamás ser perfecta. Por supuesto, el componente indescifrable, era él mismo.

El compás rítmico del bolígrafo contra el fierro del barandal de la azotea se detuvo de pronto, junto con un resoplo de aprobación al ver su celular, en el fondo de la escena dejando oír el claro sonido de la campana de las 6 pm. Se acomodó en su asiento preferido; sobre la caseta de la azotea y se preparó como todo un cinéfilo que espera ver su tan ansiado estreno de película

…Pero sabía que siempre lo mejor, era el final. - I-ZA-YA- KUUUUN….. – He ahí, el rugido del mounstro que anunciaba que el desenlace estaba por comenzar, se levantó con parsimonia, la tan esperada adrenalina comenzando a fluir por sus venas.

… Y el arco de soccer no tardó en estrellarse a uno de sus costados, siendo lanzando olímpicamente desde el patio central de la academia.

_Orihara Izaya… es una persona especialmente __solitaria_

Uno. Dos Tres. De manera grácil esquivaba cada proyectil y nuevo puñetazo que el rubio enfocaba en él sin tregua alguna. El lugar, completamente desierto –pues los estudiantes no son tan idiotas como los profesores los hacen ver, saben retirarse cuando hay peligro.-

La pelea de a poco se fue trasladando desde la academia a las ruidosas calles nocturnas del distrito de Ikebukuro. La persecución rutinaria del día en que ambos estudiantes daban una pelea sin tregua hasta que bien, el rubio era atropellado por un camión o el pelinegro se aburría de ser el ratón perseguido.

"**Yo estoy ****sonriendo****, mientras que tu**** lloras**

**Este oscuro mundo continua…"**

Izaya logró voltearse en el micro segundo justo para evitar un golpe mortal en su nuca, por una barra de contención recién arrancada de la acera.

-…Deja ya de huir… ¡MALDITA PULGA! – La voz enronquecida de Shizuo no hacía más que aumentar la gracia del futuro informante, que en aquellos años pudo incluso ser más maniaca, más auténtica.

-¿Eh? Es que tu no puedes entenderme Shizu-chan.. El único que está siempre huyendo de si mismo… - hizo una pausa, arqueando su espalda para deshacerse de la potente patada dirigida posiblemente a su pecho. -… eres tú. Abominación.- una cruel sonrisa se instaló definitivamente en sus labios al pronunciarlo, notando como las pupilas castañas se contraían entre el desconcierto y la rabia.

No, nadie podía entenderle. No podían saber lo que era querer cambiar ese cuadrado de vida en el que todos estaban insertos, incluso él. Que lo normal es simplemente una etiqueta que damos para las apariencias, para las máscaras. Porque la felicidad del otro, es la penuria de otro. No, la inercia era demasiada, la pequeña palabra que marcaba la diferencia en todo un discurso no importaba.

… que él fuera el único que lo notase…

Un puñetazo se encajó certeramente entre su estómago y su pecho, justo en el diafragma. Sintió como algo se torció dentro de sí, siendo levantado unos centímetros del suelo junto con su aliento y un líquido rojo saliendo en un grito ahogado por su orgullo desde lo más profundo de su herida garganta.

… tampoco importaba.

"**Esta ahí, cerrado el viejo mundo**

**Con una solitaria gota de **_**'agua'**_** que comenzó a ****caer**

**Ahora es mi turno**

**Porfavor, intenta escuchar la melodía que nunca pudiste oir"**

No sabría decir bien que fue aquel sonido. Su cuerpo sintiéndose liviano, sus parpados, por el contrario, pesados como el plomo más puro como para siquiera entrecerrar los ojos.

En su brazo derecho, una gélida y sinuosa caricia, que recorría desde su clavícula hasta el la palma de su mano y parte de su pecho…. Brotaba prohibida de sus labios pálidos y neutros, de parte de su frente y de uno de sus oídos… hilando un telar del más bello carmesí sobre el ébano color del uniforme.

El hueco en la pared de pronto se había tornado muy cálido, casi quemante. Su espina dorsal sin ya voluntad ni fuerza estaba curvada, su cuello colgando junto con los mechones azabaches que se pegaban a su frente.

Se preguntó, el sonido de ese _algo _resquebrajándose. ¿Fue el cemento a sus espaldas? ¿Fueron sus vertebras siendo azotadas? … ¿O fue lo que los fieles llaman "alma" quebrándose dentro de sí?.

El eco poderoso de los pasos parecían ser lo único audible en esos instantes, resonando, profundamente con el batir de unos tambores de ritmo pausado… oh, si, sus _latidos._

-¿Porqué…?- La voz temblorosa de aquel de auto denominó su enemigo le sorprendió, dándole el pequeño empuje de abrir tenuemente sus ojos ya cansados y borrosos. Oscilaba, un arrepentimiento que se matizaba en los altibajos de sus susurros, que más que dirigirse a su herido interlocutor, iban a si mismo.

Un golpe seco en la pared contigua, los trozos de concreto cayendo al suelo y el rubio tirando de sus propios cabellos con vehemencia culpable. -¿Por qué no esquivaste…? – pareció una plegaria. Y la ironía hizo a Izaya querer reír, más en el intento solo pudo hacer que su pecho se contrajera de manera dolorosa.

… En ese momento, sintió que ya había dejado de ser el mismo.

-¿Por qué, preguntas…?- ipso facto había respondido, su voz entrecortada, débil. Sintió con vergüenza e ira reprimida las tan temidas lágrimas bañar sus mejillas teñidas de carmín. Mordió con rabia su labio ya dañado, enterrando sus propias uñas y algunos escombros en sus propias palmas hasta que sus nudillos no podían más de blancos.

Nadie, nadie podía entenderlo. No importa cuando él si pudiera entenderlos. Todo salía al revés…

Y por primera vez, Izaya gritó sus emociones fuera de sí.

"**Y si no sentir nada está bien**

**Bórrame de esta memoria**

**No puedo ver siquiera las lagrimas cayendo"**

_Porque Orihara Izaya… _

-Ya… **¡MATAME YA, SHIZUO!** – La desgarradora petición había hecho eco en el rubio, y en todo el callejón en que se encontraban.

"_Es una persona especialmente __desesperada__… y es también una persona._

Realmente triste"

Con fuerzas salidas de donde no las tenía, el menudo chico dejó caer su cuerpo movido por la frustración de si mismo sobre la conocida bestia inhumana de Ikebukuro. La navaja automática dirigida con certeza a su yugular, dejando el filo allí en una amenaza que vacilaba al igual que el pulso de sus manos.

Las orbes perplejas de Shizuo no poseían reacción alguna, tendido allí con ese chico encima, su rostro manchado por la sangre y por las propias lágrimas de aquel que pensó era lo más parecido a un demonio.

Izaya dio un puñetazo con poca fuerza en el pecho del más alto, temblando. Porque era injusto, todo lo relacionado a él era injusto.

Si, él le había hecho la vida imposible a Shizuo.

Pero Shizuo había robado algo mucho más importante ya… y es que lo que las innecesarias emociones que siente ahora, el culpable de que su martirio sea tan digno de un humano, es el rubio por hacer detonar la caja de pandora que significaba ganarte el odio de Orihara Izaya.

Porque él nunca necesitó una respuesta.

Nunca necesitó compañía

Nunca pidió que rompieran su rutina.

-Devuélvemela ya… desaparece, **¡DESAPARECE!** – El desenfreno siendo parado en el momento justo, la navaja rajando la piel de la palma del rubio, haciendo acoplo de su fuerza para lanzar el arma lejos sin importarle la herida que sufría en el proceso, sentándose y tomando ambas muñecas del chico, su cuerpo pareciendo un débil muñeco roto.

Izaya flaqueó, su cuerpo inmerso en una nebulosa que le hizo colapsar, que no podía controlar sus propias acciones, ni pensar con la fría mente que solía poseer y que había comenzado a esfumarse desde que había decidido acercarse al Heiwajima.

Un doloroso agarre comenzó a hacer crujir con levedad pero en volumen creciente los huesos de la cadera y costillas del oji-carmesí, un abrazo que prometía un dolor lento y duradero.

Izaya bufó, una risa melodiosa y de manera extraña, exenta de toda burla.

"_Porque Orihara Izaya es una persona especialmente envidiosa…"_

No iba a dejar que aquella chica le arrebatara la atención de su igual que le correspondía únicamente a **él **por un **derecho inalienable** .

"Porque es una persona especialmente egoísta…"

Si debía destruir a esa chica, lo haría. Porque es el único que puede decidir sobre el resto, y Shizuo es el único que ha podido interferir en esto. Porque sabe que es el único que puede despertar la verdadera furia de la bestia de Ikebukuro…

… Porque Shizuo mismo, es la creación errónea de sus actos. Él mismo se haría cargo de su error, aún si eso conllevaba un odio a cuestas.

Él lo había dicho ya.

"_Pero en el fondo, es alguien realmente desesperado…" _

Casi como si fuera una escena del más amorfo de los sadismos, devolvió el agarre transformado en un abrazo de resigno, envolviendo con debilidad, pero con la mayor fuerza que su magullado cuerpo humano podía permitir la espalda y hombros de su única compañía.

Por un instante, el miedo que tenía se perdió. ¿Miedo? Ah… a _morir_, a al _futuro __…_

Porque no hay mayor miedo… que el olvido. Aquello que llamaste "Soledad".

"_Y alguien muy, pero __**muy**__ triste…"_

-¿No te atreviste, Shizu-chan? Eres demasiado suave… - Murmuró intentando volver a su tono irónico, una palmada en su herida espalda le hizo callar todo intento de habla, que fue sustituida por una breve caricia.

- … Te devuelvo esas palabras, pulga. – Shizuo siseó, en un ronco murmullo. -¿Tampoco pudiste matarla a ella, verdad? - La pregunta era perfectamente retórica, Izaya lo sabía bien.

Porque Orihara Izaya era una bestia también…

Simplemente no quería estar más solo en aquella oscuridad, de la forma que fuese.

-¿…Podré mañana arrepentirme de admitir esto? – La voz del maestro del parkour sonando clara y ligera.

-… Tú no te arrepientes de nada, salvo de eso.- contesta el otro con algo de gracia en su voz.

-… Ne, Shizu-chan.. – hace una leve pausa - ¿Qué eres? –

Una sonrisa tenue, pequeña, pero verdadera se instala en los labios del futuro guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, pareciera que sus ojos quieren llorar para expulsar una autocompasión, en la que han caído lastimosamente ambos.

-… Algo que no debería existir. Que teme admitir que no es más que un humano. Que al igual que tu… – da un pequeño respiro, apoyando su frente en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. – Siente, y **vive.** –

"**Me pregunto…¿Cuándo fue que la luna y el sol intercambiaron lágrimas?"**

_Porque uno es una bestia al verlo…_

_Mientras que el otro es un humano al encontrarlo._

_Y si ambos pudieran estar del mismo lado de la moneda.. _

No son necesarias más palabras, ambos lo saben. Porque son ambos contrarios pero iguales, como la noche y el día. Una persecución sin fin especifico, y sin final escrito. Que las causas se olvidan, y los porqués también. Porque la frágil línea que divide dos sentimientos tan contrarios, es muy fácil de atravesar.

… y a pesar de que es el mayor entretenimiento del futuro informante. Hay veces que Shizuo va un paso más adelante, y la quiebra sin darse la más mínima idea, natural.

Sin mayor movimiento que una inclinación leve, ambos rostros quedan unidos en un contacto único, prohibido. Pero que saben, es lo único que los llena a ambos, que les hace sentir plenos, mientras duren ambos corazones latiendo bajo el mismo palpitar.

"_No es necesario matar físicamente a alguien, para acabar con él…_

_Basta con desear la redención, para tener un nuevo juicio final…"_

Y es todo lo que puede procesar, pues el contacto de ambos labios es profundizado por sus propios brazos enredados con dificultad en la nuca contraria, y en los sentimientos sin nombre que jamás podrán confesarse.

"…_Entonces ¿Cuántas veces planeas asesinarme?.." _

Y Shizuo termina rodeándole también, cerrando ambos los ojos para que su propia memoria no sea siquiera el testigo de un nuevo encuentro.

_-La razón por la que se teme al futuro…– _recitó, mentalmente el ojicarmesí, antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos _– Es porque siempre sabes como empieza… pero nunca como termina.- _

"**Si nada es correcto**

**Entonces…sácame de este mundo."**

"Contéstame, Shizuo"

Ahhh~ ¡Terminé! Originalmente esto iba a ser un drabble… y pasó a ser un one-shot de 8 páginas…

¿Se dieron cuenta? Siempre termino con una reflexión de Izaya…juro que no es a propósito xD.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? ¿Criticas? ¿Tomates? ¿Limones? ¿Un margarita? La autora lo agradece todo siempre que no atente contra su integridad física.. :'D.

¿Saben? Ese botón, si, el de abajo… ese que dice "Review the story"

¡Es un botón de lotería! Si escribes un review para esta Kyuu limosnera… ¡Participas en el sorteo de un Psychedelic todo terreno 2011 de paquete!

Au revoir~


End file.
